Resident Evil HHRTelevision Trailer
by Sealius
Summary: The television commercial for my latest fanfic, and the story itself. (Not Really on T.V.)
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil HHR (Humor, Horror, and Romance) T.V. Trailer  
  
(Dramatic music from Resident Evil: Code Veronica opening begins.)  
  
*Rebecca running down a dark hallway.  
  
*The unstable floor breaks and she falls through it.  
  
*A strong hand flies from the darkness above and takes a firm grip of hers.  
  
*This mystery person pulls her up.  
  
*Back on solid ground they gaze at each other for a while until blood is slung on the ground in front of them as if by a hand with a deep gash.  
  
*The blood burst into flame.  
  
*The strange man and Rebecca were trapped between the hole, too big to jump over. And the blazing flames of blood, too hot to jump through and too dangerous to try not knowing what on the other side it came from.  
  
*A shadowy figure steps forth from the darkness beyond the flames. It appeared half woman, half monster.  
  
*It steps forth into better light and its face was the face of Jill Valentine.  
  
(Music and Picture fade out on Jill's face.) 


	2. NeoRaccoon, What the hell's goin on

"This is everything that you'll need to know for both of your tasks." Said a suspicious looking man. "Soto Ryan, I only hire the best of the best to eliminate my loose threads, and you are the most ruthless, heartless, inhuman assassin in the books. You'll get paid when you've come back living and accomplished."  
  
"What a jerk that guy was." Said Soto Ryan to himself after he thought about the orders that his current employer gave him. "I wouldn't have chosen these means of transportation either." He said, looking at the motorbike given to him as transportation in his assignment.  
  
"Oh well, at least it has a cloaking device."  
  
Soto was now passing into the borders of Neo-Raccoon City.  
  
"I wonder why they built a Neo-Raccoon." Soto thought to himself. "After Umbrella nuked Raccoon, you'd think that people would be scared to live there."  
  
He stopped at the "Welcome to Neo-Raccoon City sign and looked at it. "Well, I'm here." He switched the cloaking device on so that he would not be seen.  
  
Soto drove into the town. It was kind of bright but the streets were empty.  
  
"This place is kind of eerie." Soto thought.  
  
Soto drove up to a gun shop.  
  
"It wouldn't kill me to take a look here." He thought, so he pulled over and tried to go in. "Locked?" Soto kicked the door in.  
  
As soon as it flew open he ducked and rolled forward as if by instinct and surely enough a 9mm berretta bullet whizzed past his head.  
  
At the peak of his roll he grabbed a handgun from the floor and shot the gunman in the head as his roll ended. (Good aim, Soto)  
  
The man fell to the floor.  
  
"He was a living, breathing man. To bad he tried to kill me." Soto said to himself.  
  
Soto walked behind the desk. There was a body with 3 bullet holes in the head. "Hmph. That's just peachy." Soto said in a bored tone. (He's used to this kind of thing.) He kneeled down and inspected the body. Hmph. Pitiful.  
  
Soto rose and turned. His heart skipped a beat, which made him jump forward with a 180 degree turn to look back at the body and shot it. Surely enough it fell back to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?! That thing's head was decimated!" Soto yelled.  
  
His foot was grabbed. He turned and shot but too late. The so called 'gunman' was finally laid to rest but he bit Soto's ankle. "Bitch- Ass Punk! Why the hell did you bite me?!" Soto cursed. "Well, there had better be some Solarcaine (First-Aid Spray) in the motorcycle.  
  
Soto walked to the motorbike opened the side-pack and sure enough there was Solarcaine. He sprayed it on in a thin layer. "That should stop the bleeding and pain for a while. I could use a medic."  
  
Soto sat on the seat of the bike and pondered how the bodies got up after their heads were decimated.  
  
"POW!" sounded a nearby gun.  
  
Soto turned quickly and saw yet another dead body, which, in life was coming for him from behind. He looked for the source of the gunshot, and, in a alley even farther back he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. It disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Soto turned back. "I won't interest myself in it. I've got a mission to do." He got back on the motorbike and sped off toward a nearby research facility.  
  
P.O.V. Switch "Ahhhhhh!" yelled a woman's voice.  
  
Rebecca and Rayin turned and ran down a hall to find the source. They saw the shadow of a woman figure on a wall halfway mutating into a monster.  
  
The she-monster ran around the corner and towards Rebecca and Rayin.  
  
"Run!" Rayin yelled.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Rebecca yelled back when they started to run.  
  
They ran down the long hallway of the research facility. A mutated dog ran forward towards them. At its sight Rebecca stopped and looked back at the she-monster. Rayin kept running and turned a corner, down which the dog followed.  
  
At this Rebecca ran again.  
  
The hallway was becoming ever more darker and more rotted looking the farther down that she ran. She did not appear to be pursued anymore, but still she ran.  
  
Rebecca ran down the dark hallway.  
  
After a while the floor began to creak horribly. It gave in after a few more steps, and Rebecca fell.  
  
But a hand flew down from the darkness above and took a firm grasp of hers.  
  
The stranger hand pulled her up. Back on solid ground she looked at him and saw pure coldness in his eyes, but when he looked into hers it melted away.  
  
But their gaze was broken when blood was flung down onto the ground in front of them.  
  
The man looked at it and it burst into flames making him stumble back.  
  
Rebecca and the stranger were trapped between the hole, too far to jump over and the blazing fire to hot to jump through and too dangerous to try, not knowing what on the other side had made it.  
  
Behind the fire was naught but darkness, but a shadowy figure stepped forth from it. It appeared half monster, half woman. It walked slowly forward and when into the revealing light of the fire its face was the face of Jill Valentine.  
  
Rebecca nearly went faint. "Jill!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey!" said the man. "Things don't look too good for us right now, so my name's Soto. Soto Ryan.  
  
"Um. Mine's." Rebecca started.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers. I know." Soto broke in.  
  
The Jill monster reached its arm forward through the fire towards Soto and Rebecca. 


End file.
